Happy Birthday, Izumi!
by KiloLuna
Summary: It's Izumi's fifteenth birthday. Oneshot. Some Yoshitaka and Izumi fluff.


Happy Birthday, Izumi!

* * *

My body shook, which caused me to open my eyes.

"Mitsuki? Let me sleep longer...," I moaned.

My sister just showed her cute little smile of hers and giggled.

"Don't you remember what today is, Onee-chan?" she asked me.

I didn't say anything for a moment. What WAS today?

"It's your birthday, silly!" she exclaimed happily. "I already told Master and Anna-san..."

"You WHAT?" I shouted, resisting my urge to go and strangle her. Instead, I just grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

She laughed and repeated what she said.

"They immediately ran outside after I told them," she added.

I stopped shaking her, and took a deep breath.

"So... they're gone?" I asked.

She nodded.

I sighed in relief. "Then the only person to worry about today is Pochi..."

Mitsuki shook her head. "Actually, Master said he was going to take him for a walk."

"That's..." I searched for the right words. He NEVER takes Pochi out. Pochi's an alligator; not a dog, so he doesn't actually _need_ a walk. Could it be that Yoshitaka was trying to... No, every time I assume something like that, it's always something else.

Oh well. I'm not complaining. "Well, let's go get something to eat, then."

"I'll cook!" Mitsuki offered cheerfully.

We walked down to the kitchen. The first thing I noticed was that it was a lot different. I guess it's because I don't walk around this mansion often wearing my long purple pajamas; something that actually covered my entire body.

And... it's quiet. It's never this quiet in this mansion.

Luckily, my birthday was on a Saturday, so we didn't have to change into our perverted school uniforms after we ate. Mitsuki began cooking some eggs, and I relaxed in a chair.

"I wonder how long Master and Anna-san will be gone," she said.

"Who cares?" I said, smiling. "The longer, the better!"

"I don't know," Mitsuki replied. "I like having them around."

It still confused me as to why, but I decided not to ask. I've already questioned her on her interest of those two perverted weirdos, and she always answered something like, "They're so much fun!", even though they are absolutely not. Maybe they're fun for her, but not for me!

I guess I've gotten used to that kind of harrassment, though...

No! No! What am I thinking? I'm used to this? No! I've fallen right into their trap!

"Onee-chan, are you alright?"

I lifted my head up and noticed I had flipped over the plate of eggs she had put on the table.

It's four in the afternoon. Anna, Yoshitaka, and Pochi were still out.

"Augh!" I shouted to my ceiling. "This is just like what happened when Karin came over! I can't handle not having them around!"

I slammed my head against my pillow and cried a little. I AM used to having that sexual harrassment every day. It's not fair.

"Onee-chan?" Mitsuki called from outside of our room. "They're back!"

I lifted my head up. They're back!

... They're back, and I'm happy about it. Crap.

Oh well. I got up and changed into what I hate the most- my maid uniform. Stupid, skimpy maid uniform...

I opened up my door and walked downstairs.

"Izumi-saaaaan!" a familiar girl's voice called.

The next thing I knew, I was taken down to the floor and being rubbed against.

"Anna-chan! Stop it!" I yelled.

"GOA!"

Joining the glomp was our fat, super-deformed alligator, Pochi. Guess he can't go on for a few hours without me either...

"Get off me!" I cried. "Yoshitaka, if you tape this-!"

"What a great suggestion!" he said, getting out his camera. He drooled as he caught every piece of my embarrassment on tape.

"Mitsuki!" I shouted. "Stop them!"

As usual, my cute little blonde sister just giggled and smiled, watching the entire thing from the background.

After Anna and Pochi were satisfied, they got off me, with their perverted grins covering their faces.

"Some birthday this turned out to be!" I muttered, brushing myself off.

"Oh yeah; did anything happen while we were gone?" Yoshitaka asked. "Anyone come to the door or anything?"

"No," I said. "It was peaceful until your return."

He grinned slyly. "I guess you don't want to see what we got you for your birthday, then..."

"What is it?" I asked, folding my arms. "A smaller and tighter maid outfit?"

"No, but I'll keep that in the back of my memory," he said.

"Well, then what is it?" Now I was starting to get curious.

"If you want to know, you'll beg me," he said. "Say, 'Oh wonderful Yoshitaka-sama, please show me!'."

"I'd rather not know what is it," I snarked.

"Let me show you what I got for you!" Anna joyously pleaded.

I sighed. Do I really have a choice? "Sure..."

She took out a huge, brown plushie of a horse with a horse on its belly.

"Uh... thank you," I said, a bit confused.

"Yes! It's a werkpaard!" she explained. "The national animal of Holland- which is where we're getting married, remember?"

"Oh..."

"Anna-chan, you forget," Yoshitaka said in his usual evil tone. "In three years, Izumi is going to marry me!"

"Don't remind me..." I cleared my throat. "Thank you, Anna-chan."

She squealed. "It's no problem at all, Izumi-san!"

Nine o' clock, and I was tired already. Everyone threw a party for me today, and... oh, I don't want to describe what Yoshitaka and Anna tried to do to me!

Mitsuki also made me a present, which was my cake. It was a round chocolate one with white frosting, on it pink letters, read "Happy Birthday Onee-chan!". It was delicious, like all of Mitsuki's cooking...

I changed back into my pajamas and snuggled into my futon. Other than my daily harrassment, I guess my birthday wasn't too bad... but I never got anything from Yoshitaka!

I assumed it didn't really matter. What was I expecting from someone like him? He probably would have gotten me some perverted outfit, or one of those stupid dolls he always makes...

My pillow felt weird, like there was something in the pillow case. I put my hand inside and felt around for something...

Aha! I got it! I put my fingers around the small object that was causing my irritation, and pulled it out. To my surprise, it was... a ring?

Yes, it was a ring... a golden ring with a heart-shaped jewel on the top of it. What was it doing in my pillow?

I observed it a bit longer, and found the words, "Izumi- Marry Me" imprinted near the jewel.

Could this be from... no. Every time I assume like that, it's always something else.

So I'll assume this was the worst fifteenth birthday I could have had.

_-End _

Yeah, I'm a HUGE He is My Master fanatic... but the ending sucked. Well, it didn't suck, I just didn't like it. So I decided to make a fanfiction having to do with their wedding. This idea just popped into my head, so, yeah...

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
